totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Trusting
''Trusting a Snake'' Eva is punching a Heather doll, while Izzy is creating chaos in the washrooms. DJ asks Izzy if she knew what she was doing. Izzy then jumped on DJ and smiled. Ezekiel, Owen, and Duncan talk about who to boot next. Ezekiel and Owen really want to boot Courtney (both), and Eva (Ezekiel). The campers go outside to hear the challenge. Chris said that the cast will be doing challenges about trust. Then Lindsay pointed out that anyone can trust her. Then Duncan said that she's right about that and kicks dirt in Bridgette's ear. Bridgette freaks out and decides that today is where Duncan goes home. Chris paired the people up that didn't make sense. Duncan with Lindsay, Bridgette with Eva, Ezekiel with Courtney and DJ with Owen. Owen said this should be easy and DJ said yeah right. The first challenge was to throw arrows to hit an apple down blindfolded. The boys freaked out. Lindsay said she'd be the shooter. Duncan then asked her if she could do this. Then she said uuh huh. Courtney yelled at Ezekiel and took the arrows. Owen said he'd be the thrower. Also Eva said she'd be the thrower. Chris said begin. Eva shoots, it hits the apple and the two go to the next round. Courtney shoots but gets Ezekiel in the infirmary so they're out. Owen shot three times. The first two hit DJ in the kiwis and the last one knocked the apple off. Lindsay fires and hits Duncan's eyebrow then his the apple, then the kiwis. Lindsay said sorry and went to see if he's okay. Next challenge was to make a goal in soccer. Duncan easily made a goal along with Bridgette. Owen and DJ were going neck to neck. But Owen wins and told DJ to relax. DJ says that's a good idea and goes to the infirmary. Now it was Bridgette vs. Lindsay and Eva vs. Duncan in a game of Izzy ball. Izzy sneaks in and starts to talk non-stop. She beat Duncan, and Bridgette. Then she tricked Eva and won. Courtney yelled because she lost. Then Owen ran with Ezekiel, DJ, and Duncan in a cave. Ezekiel, Owen and DJ all chose to vote Courtney. Duncan finally agreed when he knew he couldn't do anything. Owen smiled and grabs DJ and Duncan's face and kisses them. Ezekiel asks why he did that and the cave goes silent. Bridgette told Lindsay that she ran out of ideas. Lindsay then said for Izzy to vote Duncan off. Izzy smiled and agreed but then said sh wasn't since she has invincibility. Eva decided to pick Ezekiel along with Bridgette and Courtney. Lindsay picked weirdly Eva to go. At the elimination ceremony Chris gave the marshmellows to Izzy and DJ. Followed by Duncan, Owen, and Lindsay. Next was Eva and last but not least Bridgette. Courtney yelled and demanded a recount. Duncan then said he'd miss her and they share a kiss. Owen smiles along with Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, and Lindsay. Izzy teleports to sleep and Eva goes to bed. Chris signs the show off. Second Heading ''Season 1, Episode 19 '' Episode Guide "Book Catalogue o' Fun" "Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame"